Theon Greyjoy
Theon Greyjoy was the youngest child of Balon Greyjoy'lord of the iron islands.Balon wanted to revive the old way(a life of reaving and plundering) and waged war against King Robert Bartheon to do so.the battles between Robert and the Grejoys claimed the lives of Theon's older brothers Rodrik and Maron.ultimately Balon lost the war.as punsishment for his failed rebellion Balon was forced to give Theon away as a hostage.He was sent to live in winterfell with Robert's best friend Ned Stark.the starks also treated him well and Theon came to love Ned's son Robb more than he did his own brothers.however Theon still held resentment over the deaths of his brothers and being used as leverage against his family.in order to cover these insecurities Theon put on a display of arrogance and spent time with prostituites,his favorite one being Ros.in spite of Theon's amicable relationship with the starks he always looked down on Ned's bastard Jon Snow and treated him like he was beneath him.after the attempted assasaination of Robb's brother Bran Theon was informed by Robb's mother Catelyn that she suspected the lannisters of being involved.Theon and Robb both wished to seek revenge but Maestar Luwin counseled patience.Tyrion lannister came to winterfell at the behest of Jon Snow in order to design a saddle for Bran.because of Tyrion's family Robb treated him with suspicion.as Tyrion was leaving Theon condescendingly told him to ask for Ros.in retaliation Tyrion mocked the greyjoy rebellion and sarcastically told Theon he was touched by his loyalty to his captors.when Catelyn imprisoned Tyrion due to her suspicion that Tyrion orchestrated the attempted on Bran's life Tyrion's brother Jaime Killed Jory Cassel and killed several of Ned's men.Theon was infuriated by this and demanded they retaliate reminding Robb of his duty to his house.Robb then reminded Theon that this wasn't his duty as he did not belong to their house.soon followinng this Bran was taken prisoner by some wildlings.Theon then saved Bran's life by shooting their leader Stiv in the back.Robb was infuriated as he felt Theon had put Bran's life in danger.Robb spared the surviving Wildling Osha despite Theon feeling she desrved no less than death for her actions.after saying goodbye to Ros and realzing he truly loved her Theon was left in a foul mood.Theon took his agression out on Osha,bullying her and demanding she refer to him as lord however Luwin arrived and reminded Theon of the importance of treating prisoners as guests.after Ned was killed Theon was among the first to swear his loyalty to Robb.since they needed more men Theon reasoned with Robb that they should recruit the other Greyjoys to assist in the war against the Lannisters.Robb was convinced by this and sent Theon to pyke.on the boat there Theon seduced thee daughter of the ship's captain.when Theon arrived his sister Yara posed as a stranger and he tried to seduce her.Theon was greeted coldly by his father who suspected him of becoming loyal to the starks.Balon stubbornly refused Theon's offer of alliance and revealed he planned to attack the north.Theon tried o talk his father out of this but was unable to do so.Theon wrote a letter to tell Robb of his father's plan but chose to burn the letter and side with his family.Since he wasn't getting any respect from his men or his sister he let fellow ironborn Dagmer convince him to take Winterfell.Theon invaded the catle and forced Bran to surrender it by putting it's inhabitants under threat of death if he didn't.When a captive Rodrik Cassel was brought before Theon he showed disgust for his betrayal and spat in his face.Theon then intended to put him in the dungeons and leave him to rot.Dagmer told Theon that he would never get the ironborn's respect if he let Rodrik live.though visibly saddened by the prospect of doing this Theon followed Dagmer's advice and killed Rodrik,ignoring Bran's pleas for him to be spared.Thwn accepted an offer from Osha to free her in exchange for sexual services however he did not realise she was manipulating him in order to save Bran and Rickon from captivity.Theon berated his men for allowing the boys to escape but black lorren remrked that it was Theon's fault for allowing Osha into bed.Theon repsonded by giving Lorren a violent public beating.When Theon's men failed to locate the boys he ordered Dagmer to murder two innocent peasant boys as a way of covering up his failure.He presented the boys to the people of winterfell as a way to intimidate them and deter potential uprising.Theon felt ashamed about this and asked Dagmer to pay compensation to the farmer the orphans lived with but he discovered that Dagmer had murdered the farmer and his wife.Winterfell was surrounded by 200 northmen and Theon only had 20 men but he refused to leave as he did not want to be seen as a coward by his father or sister.Theon terafully vented to Luwin about his resentment towards Ned for the death of his brothers.Luwin retorted that Ned had always been kind to him prompting Theon to sarcastically agree agree that he should be grateful to his captors.Luwin told Theon he was not the evil man he was pretending to be and tried to convince Theon to join the night's watch and seek redemption.Theon rejected this as he knew Jon would kill him to avenge Bran and Rickon's deaths.Theon then prepared to fight the northmen but was betrayed by Dagmer.Dagmer turned him over to Roose Bolton's men who tortured him. Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:Bad Boss